Stinger
Stinger was a heavyweight robot which competed in every series so far of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. Robot History Series 1 In Stinger's first appearance it fought Chompalot, Apex and Beast. All the robots met in the middle with the first attack coming from Apex who sent Chompalot sinning away from the impact. Stinger spun wildly as Beast attempted to flip Chompalot only for Chompalot to crush down onto the flipper, Apex then came in from behind and smacked Beast spinning away. Beast finally manages to achieve a flip, by flipping Chompalot over before chucking it around the arena, meanwhile Apex's power thwacks Stinger across the arena. Beast attempts to flip Apex but over turns itself while Stinger charged and stabbed Apex as it was crushed Chompalot, Apex however, gets away and bashes the backend of Beast and hits Stinger in the process. Beast flips Chompalot again and is attacked by Apex again battering it with the spinning bar with Stinger and Chompalot getting caught up, Apex proceeded to attack Beast and sent it bashing into the side wall and almost knocking them out of the arena. Apex dashes and presses the pit release button with the chaos of the other three joining up with Apex. As Apex came in for more attacks, Chompalot got a grasp hold onto Apex and began to crush, controlling its movements. Apex returns and attacks Stinger and Beast, with Stinger attempting to jab Beast. Beast become severely damaged where it lost its bottom panel, meanwhile Chompalot attempted to get hold of Apex again. Stinger span on the spot hitting Beast with the flail as much as it could before Apex came back in and dashed Stinger away. Chompalot soon attacked the dazzled Stinger, getting its claw around the mace area and pitting it, only to fall in itself. Extreme 1 Stinger fought in the Allstars, in the first round it fought Behemoth, Hypno-Disc and Suicidal Tendencies. Behemoth darted straight into Stinger, bulldozing them around with Stinger spinning on the spot. Meanwhile Hypno-Disc smashes into the front of Suicidal Tendencies attempting to snap off the scoop or even the claw. Behemoth leaves Stinger behind and flips Hypno-Disc over before flipping Suicidal Tendencies over and almost out of the arena. Hypno-Disc attacks Behemoth again but is flipped again. Behemoth flips Stinger who stabs Behemoth with the as Suicidal Tendencies attempts to corner Behemoth but is flipped over and out for good. Hypno-Disc self rights and slashes Behemoth, damaging its drive as well hitting Stinger's wheel. After another attack, Behemoth flips Hypno-Disc on its back and then proceeds to flip them out. Stinger first fought X-Terminator. Stinger and X-Terminator charge at one another with X-Terminator hammering away at Stinger and ramming them into the side wall. X-Terminator gets its axe over Stinger as Stinger reverses and toppling both of them over. Stinger is pursued by X-Terminator who heavily damages Stinger while Stinger thwacks X-Terminator but causes little damage and is slammed into the pit release. Stinger runs away with X-Terminator following suit and hammering away. Stinger eventually drives towards the pit but manages to avoid certain death while X-Terminator drives into the pit accidentally. Next Stinger fought Thor. Stinger rams into Thor only to battered immediately by the powerful axe. Thor proceeds to contol Stinger's movements shunting it about before slamming it into the CPZ. Thor continues to axe at Stinger pinning it in the corner and causing major damage. Thor slammed Stinger around the arena before pressing the pit release button. Stinger's movements became slower due to the heavy damage inflicted by Thor. Thor missed with its axe but soon gained control again attacking Stinger hitting it some more. After the many hits, Thor ended up losing its axe but this did not matter as Stinger was too damaged and was immobilised. Stinger fought Behemoth again. Upon impact, Stinger was deflected away in a spectacular fashion by the power of Behemoth's scoop. Behemoth attempts to flip Stinger but its tricky design and weaponry caused problems. Stinger spun on the spot trying to damage Behemoth but Behemoth flips Stinger around before reversing into the pit release. Stinger pins Behemoth against the side wall, hitting it some more before being flipped again. Behemoth then proceeds to bulldoze Stinger around, brutally flipping them here and there before eventually flipping them out once and for all. Series 2 Stinger returned in Series 2 and fought Foxic, Electric Boogaloo and Thor, again. Foxic charges and bashes into Thor as Electric Boogaloo smacks into the side of Foxic, damaging it slightly. Foxic gets away and attacks Stinger who thwacks it with the mace as Thor is attacked by Electric Boogaloo. Thor his Electric Boogaloo with its hammer, but is thrusted upwards by the powerful spinning bar, and ripping away the axe. Stinger batters Foxic before turning its attentions away only for Foxic to bash it out of the way and target Electric Boogaloo who in turn had thrown Thor upward again. Foxic attempts to lift Electric Boogaloo but it fails and so goes after Stinger while Thor is battered once again onto its back. Stinger charges and gets it mace wedge between Foxic and Electric Boogaloo. Foxic topples Electric Boogaloo with its lifter and manages to break the spinning bar while Stinger smacked down on Foxic with the mace. As Thor is counted out, Electric Boogaloo is helped back up by Foxic and Stinger, who continued to fight one another. Things looked grim for Electric Boogaloo who was almost thrown out of the arena by Foxic, who had pressed the pit release in the mean time, but Stinger span and damaged Foxic in aggressive attacks. The three remaining robot danced around the lip of the pit, before Foxic rammed Electric Boogaloo into the CPZ. Foxic attempts to pit Electric Boogaloo multiple times but fails while Stinger skids around the pit, almost falling in itself. Desperate to pit Electric Boogaloo, Foxic charges and reverses only to throw itself into the pit by accident. Stinger first fought Electric Boogaloo again. Electric Boogaloo smacks into Stinger but topples over by accident. Stinger is soon battered across the arena and eventually in the CPZ. Stinger loses a wheel after Electric Boogaloo ambushes it and continues to cause more heavy damage throwing Stinger across the arena. Electric Boogaloo struggles for a bit to gain a good hit on the one wheeled Stinger. Electric Boogaloo pulls back before charging into the mace of Stinger tearing it off, completely destroying Stinger. Next Stinger fought TR2. TR2 quickly flips Stinger twice before throwing it against the side wall. TR2 tries to flip Stinger out but ends up flipping itself over. Stinger spins and hits TR2 but is thrown about once again, this time around the CPZ. Stinger spins on the spot and thwacks TR2, hitting the sides in particular which damages the control of TR2. TR2 flips Stinger about, pressing the pit release at one point before finally chucking Stinger out. Lastly, Stinger fought Eric. Stinger smacks into Eric, who flips it in retaliation. Stinger spins and whacks Eric but is pursued, running away everytime Eric it came near. Stinger runs about and smacks down on Eric before spinning on the spot, Eric manages to slip through and flips Stinger. Eric chucks Stinger around the arena leaving Stinger unable to do much except press the pit release only to be flipped about some more. Stinger runs away, trying to lead Eric to the pit. Eric was not fooled as Stinger ran back and forth, getting flipped from the pit across and over the side wall. Stinger also fought in the Sumo where Shunt rammed it off within nine seconds. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 6 Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 1 Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Extreme Series 1 Competitors Category:Allstars Category:Sumo Competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Series 2 Side Event Competitors Category:Axlebots Category:Robots with Torque reaction weapons Category:Robots thrown out of the arena Category:Robots from Lincolnshire Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins